Heal Me
by TheRealRenee
Summary: He's hurt after a rough bump during his match... She'll do anything to ease his pain and suffering... Lita/Edge


"Oh, man... jeez, I'm so sorry!" 

Chris Jericho looked over his fallen friend with concern as he apologized for what had to be the fiftieth time in the last hour since it had happened. 

Adam Copeland held a hand up toward the other man, his face a mask of pain as his other hand grabbed futilely at his side. He'd been in the ring with Chris for their current feud, and, when the shorter man had tossed him to the outside, he'd taken quite the bump, landing with all his weight on his hip. 

"You should be in a hospital, you know," Jay Reso, his best friend, spoke from his other side. He shook his head at the stubbornness of the injured man. Then again, he hadn't wanted to go to a hospital himself after experiencing lower back pains that had kept him out of action for the better part of the last three months. Of course, officials and the trainer had suggested Adam be brought to a hospital, but the tall blond man had refused, going so far as to even reject the stretcher they'd brought out for him. 

"I'll be okay after some rest," Adam protested. "Let's just... get out of here." 

The other two men exchanged glances, and Jay nodded. They tossed some bills onto the table and Jericho stood up as the short-haired man helped their hurting friend to his feet. From there, they made their way out of the establishment. 

Adam winced as they headed back to their rental car out in the parking lot. At the very least, he thought he could use some Advil or something. He hadn't felt pain such as this in awhile. 

The ride back to the hotel was pretty quiet, but the tall Canadian couldn't really listen to anything his friends were saying, anyway. He kept his eyes shut as he lay sprawled in the backseat and could concentrate on nothing other than getting back to his hotel room and passing out in the bed. 

{I've been watching you from a distance   
The distance sees through your disguise   
All I want from you is your hurting   
I want to heal you   
I want to save you from the dark...} 

She watched with a sinking heart as their car parked in the hotel's lot, and Jay helped him out of the backseat, the tall blond man looking weak and not at all like his normal self as he leaned on his best friend for support. He didn't look good, and it troubled her something awful. The poor guy... Somehow, ever since he'd returned after fourteen months recouperating from his neck surgery, he seemed so susceptible to injury. It struck her terribly to see the otherwise strong, healthy, vital handsome man so vulnerable in that sense. 

She wished there were something she could do for him... She wanted only to take away his suffering, ease his pain and make him feel warm and wanted... Loved. 

She bit her lip as she watched the three men make their way into the hotel, her left hand still touching the steering wheel of her own rental car. She'd just gotten here a few minutes before they had and had simply sat, quietly recalling hearing about Adam's fall during the match with Jericho. 

She loved him. She'd never so much as breathed a word of it to anyone, not even to herself. At least not verbally. In her mind, she knew how she felt about the tall blond man. Even since before she'd finally broken up with Matt Hardy, who'd long treated her like crap, she'd come to realize the feelings she had for him. For awhile, she'd denied it in her own mind, telling herself it was nothing more than a mere attraction - after all, Adam Copeland was a most exceptionally good-looking man - but she'd been in a definitely denial. She'd harbored a crush on him for a long time, even when she'd still been with Matt - but somewhere along the line, it had become so much more. Somehow, she'd managed to go and fall in love with the man. 

{Give unto me your troubles   
I'll endure your suffering   
Place onto me your burden   
I'll drink your deadly poison...} 

Finally, she left the confines of the automobile, retrieving her bag from the trunk. She was heading into the hotel, and she had her mind set on one thing... 

... She wanted to go to him, take away his pain and tell him the truth, the truth of her feelings for him. He deserved to know. 

The woman wheeled her suitcase behind her as she entered the hotel, and she glanced around, noting there was no one in the lobby she knew. She wished Chris had stayed and been conveniently down here so as to be able to provide her with his room number. She hadn't gotten the chance to ask him what it was earlier in the night, what with her idiotic and stupid, yet at the same time, time-consuming storyline. 

As she made her way up the stairs to the second floor, she caught sight of a familiar face. Trish Stratus... Her friend was also close with the three blond men. In fact, she was dating Jay. Although they weren't quite up to the point of sharing a room yet, she would know where he was. 

"Trish!" 

The blonde turned her head in her direction, a small yet sad sort of smile on her face. She took a few steps forward, meeting her friend halfway. 

"Hey." 

"I just saw him," she blurted, and it was sheer hell for her to fight against the tears that so desperately wanted to break free at the knowledge that he'd gotten hurt. "I saw him, and I want to see him, but I don't know his room number." 

"Huh?" Trish frowned, completely clueless. And of course she was confused. She'd never told anyone how she really felt about that man. "Who is 'him?'" 

"Oh, sorry," she said, her eyes closing as she shook her head. "Adam..." 

"Oh... yeah, I was just on my way to see Jay," the petite diva replied. "I just spoke to him on the phone - he says Adam doesn't look good." Her expression grew sad. 

The taller woman bit her lip, sorrow consuming her as she thought about the tall blond man and about how he must be feeling right about now. The truth was, they had a common bond, as she had endured the exact same prior injury he'd returned from only a few short months back. 

"Amy?" Trish eyed her intently, cocking her head as she regarded her redheaded friend. "Is there something you're not telling me?" 

Amy Dumas remained silent, but her face pretty much gave it all away. 

"You're in love with him..." The little blonde said it rather than asked, and, despite the worry she felt for her fellow Canadian, a small smile touched her lips. "Well? What are you waiting for? You need to tell him." 

The redhead nodded, her hazel eyes still sad. 

"You wouldn't happen to know his room number?" 

"He's in room 328 - just upstairs." 

The voice issuing just a few feet away from them surprised both women, and they turned to see Jay heading toward them. The short-haired blond man approached and came to stand beside Trish, around whom he wrapped a muscular arm. The Canadian diva seemed to sink into his touch as Amy blinked at the emotion in her eyes, but managed a nod for her other friend. 

"Thanks, Jay. I owe you one." She started to turn away to hurry for the stairwell, but the blond man stopped her. 

"Wait... what's going on? I don't think Adam's up for any visitors right now," he called. "I don't think he's in any shape to-" 

Trish's small elbow jamming into his ribs cut him off, and she gave him a knowing look that told him to shut up right there and then. Amy noted the blonde woman whispering to him, and she could read her lips: "I'll tell you later." 

Quickly, she hurried out of the area and up the stairwell. She was going to see him, to tell him how she really felt - and to play nurse as well, if he'd let her. 

{Why should I care if they hurt you   
Somehow it matters more to me   
Than if I were hurting myself   
Save you (save you)   
I'll save you...} 

"Adam! Adam!" 

She felt pretty bad as she knocked on his door, calling his name simultaneously. He was no doubt in bed, and probably still feeling damn lousy. Maybe he was even asleep. And she felt horrible at the idea of him having to get out of the relative comfort of the bed to answer the damn door. Too bad she hadn't a key. 

A moment later, she could hear him groaning as he neared the door. 

"Amy?" He more than visibly winced as he gazed out at her, his long, lanky body half-hunched as he leaned against the doorway. 

"Get back into bed," she ordered as she came forward, and he managed to arch a brow in surprise. "I'm so sorry I had to get you out of it, but damn it, I had to come see you." 

{Give unto me your troubles   
I'll endure your suffering   
Place onto me your burden   
I'll drink your deadly poison...} 

"Think you can give me a hand?" he asked, the pain clearly visible in his handsome face. 

"Lean on me," she said, her bag all but forgotten as she braced herself for his greater weight. She wrapped an arm around him as he leaned against her, taking care not to come in contact with his hip. She gazed up at his face, full of concern as he continued to wince and groan. But she finally got him back to his bed. 

"So..." he finally managed to say, but the pain was still evident in his face. "What brings my favorite redhead here tonight?" 

Amy felt her heart swell with emotion at the way he'd said that. Damn it, why did it take something like this, him being possibly seriously hurt, for her to finally say what was truly in her heart? 

"Well... you, actually," she said softly, cursing herself inside for how lame that sounded. Fortunately, she didn't detect anything on Adam's face that said he found her words to be as dumb as she thought they sounded. He was just gazing up at her with his amazing emerald eyes reduced to half-slits. She sighed before she continued. "Adam, you should go to a hospital." 

"You sound just like Jay," he said sardonically, his gaze lazily trained on her. Despite feeling physically like shit, he was glad she'd stopped by to see him. She was a very nice distraction from his pain, even if only temporarily, as he guessed she wouldn't be staying very long. 

"Oh, do I? Well, he's right in that case," she said. 

"Nah... After a little rest, I'll be fine." 

"You sound so sure of yourself." 

"Oh, I am... I fell the wrong way, that's all," he said stubbornly. "I'll be okay after some rest." 

The redhead shook her head, reminded of how very hardheaded men could be - especially when it came to their health. Why was it that they all had to play so macho and tough? They could be maddening! And, judging by what she saw, Adam didn't even have an icepack or a heating pad, or anything that could be helping to alleviate his pain. 

"Did you take something?" she asked as she surveyed the nightstand. 

"Tylenol." 

"Where's your icepack?" 

"Don't need one." 

"Oh, come on," she snapped. She really did hate it when men got this way. She sauntered toward the bathroom to retrieve a washcloth. Apparently, the blond man was too weak or tired and in pain - maybe an equal mixture of all three - to call out to her as she did. Then, as she came back out, she felt his eyes on her as she made her way to the small fridge and freezer, from which she retrieved a handful of ice cubes. Whether or not he liked it, she was going to take care of him. 

{Fear not the flame of my love's candle   
Let it be the sun in your world of darkness   
Give unto me all that frightens you   
I'll have your nightmares for you   
If you sleep soundly...} 

"What are you doing?" he asked, his voice sounding somewhat slurred to her. She began to wonder if the Tylenol he'd taken had codeine in it. 

"I'll tell you what I'm doing," she said as she turned on her heel to come face-to-face with him again. "I'm taking care of you. You're obviously either too stubborn or just in too much pain to do for yourself, so just consider me your very own personal nurse." She inched toward the bed and came to kneel at the edge of it, her attention focusing on the hip she knew he'd banged up earlier that night. She winced as she reached out tentatively. He was wearing a pair of sweatpants, and she wanted to at least loosen them so she could apply the icepack. She looked him over, feeling her face suddenly burning brightly as she thought about what she wanted to do. He didn't seem to notice her fierce blushing, though. 

"Do you mind if I... if I take off your pants?" 

"What?" Despite his pain, his head turned in her direction and he stared up at her, their eyes meeting and holding. 

She held the icepack up. 

"It will bring down the swelling," she explained. 

"Okay, but you're gonna have to help me," he replied. 

Amy's heart was hammering like a kettle drum as, somehow, he managed to lift himself up off the mattress just enough for her to tug at his pants. It felt surreal as she performed this action, but she was not going to allow her shyness and embarrassment stop her from taking care of him. And after the sweats were just beneath his butt - she took sure notice of the plaid boxers he was wearing - she handed him the icepack before she moved down the length of his body to completely remove them. 

When she was done, she sighed and shook her head to herself as she realized he wasn't doing anything more than holding the ice in his hand. She felt badly for him, but damn if men weren't such babies when they were sick or injured. She came back up to the side of the bed and took the pack from him, pressing it as gently as she could to his hurting hip. He winced visibly, his eyes closing at the feel of the sudden coldness against the injured area. 

There were a few minutes of complete silence between them, with the exception of their breathing, the blond man occasionally letting out a soft moan of agony. Finally, she couldn't stand it any longer. 

"Adam?" 

His green eyes fluttered open and he instantly met her hazel depths. She was so close, so near, and he liked that. It felt odd but definitely nice to have her here making such a fuss over him. And he definitely never would've expected it. 

"Hmm?" 

"I was really worried about you tonight... and I still am," she admitted. 

"Amy-" 

"No," she said, cutting his words off with a small hand she suddenly placed against his lips, "hear me out. I'm afraid - afraid you're hurt a lot worse than you'll let on, but damn it... I hate that it takes that much for me to tell you this, but..." She swallowed hard, looking down and letting herself feel the crazy thumping of her heart. 

"What? What is it, sweetheart?" Adam asked, his gaze soft as he searched her lovely face. When she wouldn't respond or even meet his eyes, he reached out with one hand to grasp her arm. "What? Tell me..." 

Finally, she met his green orbs... Those twin pools of emerald that were so deep and beautiful she could lose herself in them. 

"Adam, I... I really care about you, and... I think I love you." 

He just lay there and gazed up at her, his eyes soft and gentle as he absorbed her heartfelt admission. He felt as though he'd just dreamt her entire confession. Never in his wildest dreams could he have envisioned this scene - yet, he knew it to be true. 

The redhead felt as though her heart were breaking at his lack of a response, and she found herself hoping she wouldn't start bawling right here and now, but then he suddenly moved the hand that was still gripping her arm, looping it easily around her waist. Gently, he drew her nearer, and she made careful not to come into contact with his injured hip as she allowed him to pull her down to him. Tenderly, hungrily, his lips sought hers, and she sighed at the contact but kissed him back eagerly, her entire heart and soul, and being in that kiss. She nearly gasped as she felt his tongue come into play, and her left hand snaked up to his slighly sweaty blond hair, caressing gently, gently smoothing it from his forehead. 

"Mmm..." He let out an audible exclamation of pleasure as they continued kissing, and then winced when he suddely realized he was growing very erect against her. 

"Oh, it's okay, honey," she said softly as she raised her head from his. There was an easy smile on her face as she reached down with one hand to the crotch of his boxers. 

"Oh, God..." he moaned, his green eyes glazing over slightly in arousal. He wanted her... He wanted her more than anything in the world, but he was in pain. He groaned again, the sentence drawing out of him slowly. "God, Amy, I want you..." 

She repositioned herself again, lowering her lips to his, one of her legs between his so as to avoid his bad hip. She rubbed against his erection, causing him to let out a string of moans. 

He reached down for her waistband, wanting to get her out of her clothing, and she took the hint. Breaking the contact just long enough, she rid herself of her jeans and panties, his gaze on her the entire time, drinking her in with lustful desire in his eyes. When she rejoined him on the bed, she again leaned down to kiss him, and his mouth was hot as it claimed her. Moments later, he freed himself and glanced down, then back up into her eyes, and she got his message crystal clear and tentatively began to lower herself onto him. Damn it, she wanted this as much as he did, but she didn't want to hurt him. 

"Oh, God... bad idea! Bad idea!" he exclaimed, and she felt crushed. She did hurt him. "I'm sorry, Ames." His heart seemed to be in his green eyes as he gazed at her. 

She bent over to retrieve her panties from the foot of the bed and pulled them back up when another idea came to her. A smile spread across her lips as she turned back to gaze at him. Her hazel eyes lingered on his throbbing member, and she softened as she moved closer to him again. 

"Aww... Let me take care of you, baby. Let me heal you..." Slowly, she knelt by his uninjured side and lovingly gazed down at his erection, her soft, small hand closing around it. Her eyes met his briefly, his lips slightly parted in his arousal and the anticipation of what she was about to do. And then she lowered to take him into her mouth, and he let out a gasp, nearly swearing at the sensation. 

She let her emotions take over as she lavished his member with her lips, tongue and teeth. All she could think of was taking care of him, pleasing him. And he tasted so sweet. The best part was that she was gaining as much pleasure from this as he was. 

It went on and on, and Adam sighed loudly, certain he wouldn't be able to hold out for much longer. She was really making him forget all about his ordeal, and making him feel as though they were the only two people in the world. Everyone and everything else seemed to slip away as he gave into the feelings surging through him - not merely the physical, but the emotional as well. 

"Oh, God..." His body suddenly twitched ever so slightly as he felt the beginnings of his orgasm, and he lowered his hand to Amy's rich red hair, caressing it softly. "Amy... Amy..." He tapped her to let her know, but she refused to budge. As she continued working on him, she raised her head just enough so that her now open eyes met his, and he let go of himself with a moan. 

She let her fingertips rub gently at his uninjured side as she swallowed every last drop he spilled forth, never once choking or gagging. She loved this man, so to her, it was most delicious. 

When it was over, and he was finally spent, he gently tugged on her shoulder, and the redhead moved so that she was closer to his face, a satisfied look on her face as well. She lowered her head so that her lips lingered just beyond his, and he smiled as he gazed into her hazel eyes. 

"Wow..." 

She leaned those extra fractions to capture his lips with her own, and he kissed her deeply, only wishing he could give her as much pleasure as she'd just given him. 

"It doesn't seem fair..." 

"Hmm?" 

He caressed her long hair, his hand coming around to tenderly touch her cheek. 

"That you just did all that for me, but I can't return the favor at the moment," he replied, his heart in his eyes as he gazed at her. 

"Aww... That's okay. There's always another time," she said with a wink. 

He chuckled. 

"Yeah, there is... Oh, and Ames?" 

She eyed him with anticipation. 

"I love you, too."   


End   
  
  
  


Back 


End file.
